Microwave waveguide devices are employed in variety of applications such as radar and RF communications. Waveguide devices are typically formed of metal, and electrical arcing can occur, for example at relatively high power levels. Arcing is believed to cause corrosion of the interior surfaces of waveguide devices, and corrosion product buildup can subsequently cause failure.
Accordingly, there is a need to reduce corrosion in waveguide devices.